For applications in which a plurality of communication appliances are involved, the case may arise that all communication appliances involved are intended to have the same version of a data record, that is to say that the data record is intended to be synchronized between the communication appliances involved. There is then a demand for methods for synchronization which operate efficiently in respect of the volume of data required for the synchronization but also reliably, for example when synchronization messages have been lost.